1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for supporting posters from an overhead surface, and more in particularly to an extrusion which readily receives posters, and which extrusion may be readily attached to a ceiling rail or dis-attached from that ceiling rail in a simple manner. This application incorporates by reference co-pending application Ser. No. 10/616,419 filed Jul. 9, 2003, and Ser. No. 10/660,909 filed Jun. 4, 2004 and Ser. No. 10/616,439 filed Jul. 9, 2003, and also is a continuation-in-part application of application Ser. No. 10/616,433 filed Jul. 9, 2003 now abandoned.
2. Prior Art
In the merchandising field particularly as it relates to customers in department stores and shopping malls and the like, poster advertisements are critical. They are changed frequently and often moved around in order to advertise goods and to catch the customer's attention. Setup and the support assembly of these posters has to be very simple to permit the attachment and removal of posters and advertisements from a ceiling rail by relatively low paid employees of that merchandiser or store. stepladder or careful, difficult alignment and manipulation of a tool by which the poster is attached to a ceiling rail or removed from a ceiling rail.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a poster support arrangement which will safely grasp and hold a poster inserted therein in a safe and efficient manner.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention to provide a poster support arrangement which will permit the simple removal of the poster support arrangement from an overhead ceiling rail.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a poster support arrangement which will permit the poster to be removed therefrom and a new poster inserted without damaging the poster or the support arrangement in a manner not shown or suggested by the prior art.